<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Баланс by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087027">Баланс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пальцы заскользили по грубоватой коже шрама, который она оставила в бою на Старкиллере. Могла ли она тогда подумать, что человек, которого она считала монстром, будет лежать с ней в одной постели, находясь при этом за сотни, а то и тысячи световых лет. А самое главное, что она будет рада его компании.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Баланс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё началось довольно невинно.</p>
<p>Рей спала после тяжёлого боя на Ругосе. Лея направила её и небольшой отряд сопротивленцев в надежде заключить союз с тойдарийцами, которые, как говорила разведка, всё ещё не приняли окончательного решения о том, кого поддержать в разгоравшемся конфликте. Но вместо дипломатов их встретил хорошо вооруженный отряд бойцов Первого Ордена. Пришлось отступать с боем, и только чудом им всем удалось уйти целыми и почти невредимыми.</p>
<p>Вот только сон девушки был неспокойным. Кошмары стали её постоянными спутниками с тех пор, как она покинула Эч-То. Рей каждый раз со страхом ждала того момента, когда ей придётся лечь спать, и всячески старалась его оттянуть, пока попросту не валилась без сил.</p>
<p>
  <em>Она снова была на борту дредноута Сноука. Он при помощи Силы не давал ей пошевелиться, словно бы сковав всё её тело тяжёлыми цепями. Она стояла на коленях перед Кайло, который держал в руке зажжённый меч. Неустойчивое лезвие клинка отбрасывало красные отблески на её лицо. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Бен, — прошептала Рей, не отводя взгляда от лица, которое было странно безучастным, словно застывшее изваяние. Нет, это неправильно. Его лицо никогда не было таким безжизненным. — Прошу… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Глупая девчонка, — раздался позади насмехающийся голос Сноука. — Всё ещё пытаешься воззвать к милосердию того, в ком не осталось Света? Убей её! —закричал он. — Выполни своё предназначение, Кайло Рен! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Кайло наконец посмотрел на неё. В его глазах была лишь решимость и ни намёка на сострадание. Он замахнулся…</em>
</p>
<p>Рей проснулась в холодном поту и с немым криком, что застыл у неё на губах. Она резко села и закрыла лицо руками, попытавшись отдышаться. Этот кошмар она видела уже не раз и не два. Он возвращался снова и снова, лишая её сна.</p>
<p>— Что, тоже не спится? — как всегда неожиданно раздался сбоку голос Кайло.</p>
<p>Рей лишь сильнее зажмурилась и вся невольно напряглась. Она была не готова встретиться с ним лицом к лицу прямо сейчас. Но разве у неё был выбор? Узы Силы почти всегда связывали их в те моменты, когда не стоило бы.</p>
<p>— Кошмары, — тихо призналась Рей, наконец открыв глаза. Кайло лежал на другой половине её кровати, приподнявшись на локте. В отличие от сна в реальности в его глазах отражалось некое понимание и даже… сочувствие. Что-то подсказывало Рей, что ему не понаслышке знакома эта проблема.</p>
<p>Они так и смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих мгновений, не произнося ни слова. Им вообще было проще молчать, скрывая в тишине сотни вопросов, на которые они не могли дать честного ответа даже сами себе. Наконец Рей тяжело вздохнула и снова легла. Она посмотрела на Кайло. Его глаза ни на секунду не отрывались от неё, следя за каждым мелким движением, за каждой самой незаметной деталью.</p>
<p>— А ты почему не спишь? — одними губами спросила Рей.</p>
<p>— Я никогда много не сплю, — буднично отметил Кайло. Рей почти спросила, не связано ли это с Люком и тем, что случилось в храме джедаев, но передумала. Они теперь не говорили о прошлом. Да и о будущем тоже.</p>
<p>— Что ж, я теперь тоже.</p>
<p>— Ты сегодня была на Ругосе, — внезапно сказал он. Это был не вопрос, а констатация факта. Рей не удивило то, что он был в курсе этой стычки. Её удивило то, что он об этом заговорил.</p>
<p>— Да, была, столкнулась там с твоими людьми, — она закусила губу.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кайло. Он медленно потянулся пальцами к её лицу, давая возможность отстраниться, но Рей даже не пошевелилась.</p>
<p>— Тебя так волнует состояние члена Сопротивления? На чьей же ты стороне, Бен? — поинтересовалась в ответ она, повторяя его жест.</p>
<p>Пальцы заскользили по грубоватой коже шрама, который она оставила в бою на Старкиллере. Могла ли она тогда подумать, что человек, которого она считала монстром, будет лежать с ней в одной постели, находясь при этом за сотни, а то и тысячи световых лет. А самое главное, что она будет рада его компании.</p>
<p>— Меня интересуют не стороны, Рей, — ответил Кайло. — Меня интересуешь ты. <em>Только ты.</em></p>
<p>Рей застыла, снова встречаясь с ним взглядом. Глаза предательски защипало. И поддавшись порыву, она притянула его к себе, поцеловав в губы.</p>
<p>Если Кайло и был удивлён таким поворотом, то никак этого не выдал. Его руки моментально обвились вокруг талии Рей, прижимая её к нему. А сам он с настойчивой жадностью ответил на поцелуй, стараясь перехватить инициативу. Он переместился, нависая над ней, подобно тени, что была готова её поглотить.</p>
<p>Рей запустила пальцы в его длинные тёмные волосы, такие мягкие на ощупь. Она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, как Кайло в ответ на это тихо рыкнул, а затем резко оторвался от её губ. Он на секунду помедлил, всматриваясь в её раскрасневшееся лицо, а затем его губы скользнули ниже, на её шею, миллиметр за миллиметром изучая оголённую кожу и заставляя Рей тихо вздыхать от удовольствия.</p>
<p>— Бен, — сорвалось у неё с губ, когда Кайло, откинув в сторону мешавшую простынь, запустил руки под тунику, в которой она спала.</p>
<p>Его прикосновения были лёгкими, нежными, словно бы Кайло боялся, что одно неверное движение оставит на гладкой коже трещину, как на тончайшем альдераанском фарфоре. Но каждое из них рассылало волну мурашек по телу Рей. Его пальцы медленно скользили выше, к её груди, и Рей невольно закрыла глаза в ожидании, но неожиданно Кайло замер и отстранился.</p>
<p>— Рей, — его голос стал более хриплым, словно бы ему не хватало воздуха. Одна тёплая ладонь вдруг легла на её лицо. — Я хочу <em>видеть</em> тебя.</p>
<p>Вздрогнув, Рей открыла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с почти чёрными в темноте глазами Кайло. Его лицо было таким открытым, таким… уязвимым, что ей невольно вспомнился разговор у костра. И в каком-то очень странном смысле так оно и было, ведь как и тогда они открывались друг другу, доверяясь без оглядки. Она аккуратно накрыла его ладонь своей, а затем вместе со второй его рукой положила на край туники, в которой она спала. Кайло смял плотную хлопковую ткань, а затем стал медленно стягивать тунику с Рей, не отрывая от неё взгляда.</p>
<p>Он не произнёс ни слова, но это и не было нужно. Рей чувствовала каждую его эмоцию в Силе: страсть, желание, восхищение, неверие и лёгкое смущение, будто он до сих пор не мог понять, как она позволила прикоснуться к себе после всего, что было. А ей было этого мало. Внутри Рей разгорался голод. Она хорошо знала это чувство, ведь его призрак преследовал её всю жизнь. Только теперь голод приобрёл новый оттенок, отдававший тягучей тяжестью внизу живота. И только Кайло мог его утолить.</p>
<p>Когда ненужная одежда оказалась где-то на полу, она обхватила лицо Кайло руками и притянула к себе за ещё одним поцелуем. Пальцы заскользили между тел, изучая каждый шрам, каждую родинку — отметины, оставленные жизнью и способные рассказать истории, которыми было слишком сложно поделиться вслух. Кайло начал спускаться ниже, повторяя тот же путь уже губами и впечатывая в память всё то, что давала ему Рей.</p>
<p>— Бен… прошу, — сдавленным шепотом вырвались у неё те же слова, что и во сне. Она почувствовала улыбку на его губах, поднимавшихся по внутренней стороне её бедра. В его глазах сияло почти мальчишеское озорство, приправленное желанием.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится, когда ты так меня просишь, — сказал он и скользнул ещё выше, лишив Рей возможности не то что связно говорить, но даже думать.</p>
<p>Барьеры рушились один за одним под натиском чувств и связи, которая резонировала в них. Прикосновения кожи к коже, ритм каждого движения был согласован. В этот момент всё было правильно, словно бы они были созданы друг для друга. Не было барьеров ни физических, ни ментальных. Не было расстояния и событий, поставивших их на разные стороны. Был лишь баланс и единение. В каждом вздохе, стоне и шёпоте имени, звучавшем подобно молитве. В каждой скользящей ласке и поцелуе. В том, как они лежали в объятьях друг друга, не желая отпускать. В тишине, говорящей больше, чем любые слова. В Силе, подобно нити связавшей две судьбы. И в обещаниях, звучащих в отголосках засыпающего сознания.</p>
<p>
  <em>Мы найдём выход.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>